Christmas Gift
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Sitting through the Christmas games can be boring, but not once you know what was in the huge present. Shonen-ai. Alma/Kanda


**Well here is a Christmas fic for all you people out there. I hope you all enjoy this. Also, this fic also contains Alma as you probably already know :)**

**Disclaimed**

**Start~**

Christmas had finally dawned upon the Black Order, and everyone was celebrating in their own way. Kanda had locked himself in his room, being a grouch. Lavi and Lenalee were decorating the huge Christmas tree in the dining hall, and Allen was eating all the Miterashi Dango that Jerry had cooked up just for him.

There were not any missions since the Noah's celebrated Christmas as well, meaning less Akuma activity.

Allen swalled the last mouthful of food and stood up to head back to his room. Just as he reached the door to the dining hall, Lenalee called out to him.

"Allen! Are you busy right now? I need to ask a favour of you!" She smiled cheerily at him. Allen smiled back. "What would you like help with, Lenalee?" Allen replied politely.

She grimmaced. "I would like you to go and bring Kanda down from his room later on this evening, preferably at around 7pm, for the Christmas party. But tell him that there isn't going to be many people there, so it's fine for him to come down. Is that okay with you, Allen?"

Allen nodded. "Sure thing. I'll try my best." She smiled and thanked him, before going back to help Lavi with the tree.

**That Evening**

Allen sighed and walked up to Kanda's door. He knocked once. There was no answer. He knocked again, a little louder this time. There was a growl from inside.

Wrenching the door open, Kanda glared down at Allen. "What do you want, Moyashi?" He grumbled.

"IT'S ALLEN! Anyway, I'm here to drag you down to the Christmas party with not many people there and is therefore dubbed absolutely fine for you to come down too." Allen told him.

Kanda sighed. "Lenalee sent you up here?" Allen nodded and grabbed Kanda's wrist. "Lets go." He said as he started pulling Kanda towards the stairs leading down to the dining hall.

Allen let go of Kanda once they had reached the dining hall. "Do I really have to go to this?" He asked tiredly. he really didn't want to be here. "Yes. You do." Allen replied quickly. Kanda sighed and followed Allen into the brightly coloured room.

There was tinsel, lights, wreaths, and holly hanging from every space the hall had to offer. The large tree that Lenalee and Lavi had been decorating was off to the side of the hall, it's large decorative star perched on top of it.

Everyone, which consisted of Komui, Krory, Marie, Daisya, Miranda, Lavi, Lenalee, and what looked like a huge Christmas present beside Komui. Everyone looked really happy and cheery, talking about what they recieved as gifts that year, and they were also exchanging gifts.

Kanda sighed and took a seat beside Marie and Daisya. Allen went and sat between Lavi and Lenalee.

Lenalee clapped her hands together, getting everyones attention. Once all eyes were focussed on her, she began her speech. "Okay, today is Christmas as you all know, and Christmas is a time for family and friends-" She glanced at a few people around the room as she said 'family', knowing a lot of them had none, "-and that is why we will all havea great time today! First up, we have some games, and then we will do the gift giving! We will make the games very quick, as we have a very special gift for someone in this room, and this gift will get a little cramped if we don't hurry up. So lets begin!"

Everyone started muttering to themselves about this gift. Kanda only heard little bits of each conversation. "-ll love it!" "see him smile again..." Kanda frowned. 'So people know what the gift is and I don't? Tch.'

Lenalee snapped her fingers, drawing everyones attention to her once more. "Okay, I decided that we only will be playing one game, and that is truth or dare: spin the bottle verion!" At this, she brought out a green bottle with little decorations all over it.

She placed it on the ground. "Okay, who want to go first?" She asked cheerily. Lavi raised his hand. "I'll go first, Lena!" he said. "I trust you all know the rules of the game?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Spin it Lavi!"

Lavi spun the bottle. It twirled and twirled before slowing down and coming to a rest. It pointed to Miranda. "Miranda, Truth or Dare?" Lavi asked. Miranda looked terrified, "T-Truth..." She whispered.

"Okay, have you ever kissed anyone before, if you did, who was it?" Lavi asked, smirking a little. Miranda blushed. "Yes..I-I have...it was..." She trailed off. "C'mon~ Who was it?" Lavi urged. "D-D-D-D-Daisya..."She whispered.

Lavi wolf-whistled. "Wow. Nice one Daisya!" Lavi cooed, Daisya and Miranda blushed. "Spin the bottle, Miranda. Just ignore Lavi." Lenalee said calmly. Miranda nodded and spun the bottle.

It landed on Allen. Allen grimmaced. "T-Truth or Dare...Allen..." Miranda asked. Allen sighed. "Dare, I suppose..." He replied. "Um...hug K-Kanda's- " Kanda sent her a glare" ...arm?" She said offhandedly.

Allen looked confused whereas Kanda looked like he wanted to punch someone, more specifically Miranda. "Hug Kanda's arm? That's all?" Allen asked. Miranda nodded. Allen shrugged and shuffled across the floor to Kanda. Kanda tried to inch away, but Allen grabbed his arm and hugged it close before letting go as quick as he could and moving back into his orginal spot.

This time Allen spun the bottle and it landed on Lenalee. "Okay, Lenalee, Truth or Dare?" Allen asked. "Dare!" She replied. Allen smirked. "I dare you to kiss Lavi!" Komui squeaked with rage and Marie had to tie him down.

Lenalee blushed and leaned acorss Allen to give ALvi a kiss. Lavi leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. They broke away and blushed heavily.

After that, they continued the game as per normal. Eventually, the game came to an end and the gift giving was to take place.

"Okay people, start handing out your gifts to people!" Lenalee called. Instantly everyone started hadning out their gifts. Kanda recieved a few small gifts that he couldn't be bothered to open. Once all the gifts had been handed out, Kanda noticed that everyone was staring at him.

He frowned at everyone. "What? What are you all staring at?" That's when he noticed that the very large parcel...was now very flat. Kanda glanced at everyone again. A few people were on the verge of laughing. A sinking feeling was brewing in the pit of Kanda's stomach.

Then suddenly, Kanda felt arms snake around his neck from behind. Reacting instantly, Kanda swivelled around in a defensive position. As the object came into view, Kanda froze. His eyes went wide, and his body went limp. His face went blank. He slumped down in the hold of the person crouching behind him.

"Is it really you...?" He asked. The person holding him nodded. "It sure is, Yuu!"

Kanda smiled, it was a small smile, but it was there. "Alma..." He whispered before he pulled his closest friend into a hug. "You're alive...!" Kanda whimpered, he felt like he was about to cry. Alma held Kanda tight. "Don't cry, Yuu." Alma whispered in his ear. "I'm not crying." Kanda replied.

"Sure." Alma said. "Alma?" Kanda asked quietly. "Yeah?" Alma replied. "I missed you...and I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you." Kanda said. Alma sniffled. "I missed you too, Yuu!" He sobbed. "Alma, look at me." Kanda whispered. Alma turned to look at his best friend.

"What is i-" Alma never finished for Kanda had claimed his lips in a sweet kiss.

Clapping aroused from behind them, and they broke apart, forgetting there was others in the room. Kanda just held Alma tighter as everyone finished thier clapping. Kanda was about to ask how they all arranged this, but thought better of it.

Instead, he just gave his Alma a lovely kiss on the lips, too which Alma kissed back.

They didn't need words to say that they loved each other.

They could tell just by being in the others company.

**End**

**Well, It's almost Christmas, and I haven't seen any Alma x Kanda's around for a long time, so I decided a new one would be most appriciated! Sorry for the crappy ending, I just couldn't think of anything!**

**I've Got A Jar Of Dirt~**


End file.
